


Push and Pull

by 0mile



Series: Minsung are soulmates but it's not an au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, but there's feelings, jisung loves minho's thighs, minho is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mile/pseuds/0mile
Summary: Minho and Jisung finally have the dorm to themselves.





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> LADIES AND GENTLETHEM
> 
> after a year of not writing, i'm finally back with some minsung. 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CHANGBlNlE), i could use some more skz mutuals

Jisung nudged Minho in the knee. “Hyung, Jeongin is going back to Busan this weekend to stay with his parents.” Minho looked up from his spot on the couch where he was reading a book, trying to make the most of their short vacation.

“Hmm, sounds like fun.” Minho flipped the page of his book, pretending he was still reading. “Are you going home as well?”

Jisung shrugged. “Nah, too much of a hassle. Besides, I decided to finally get my life together and clean my side of the room this weekend.”

“Oh, wow, miracles do happen. Guess I’ll have to buy a lottery ticket later.” Minho tried to hide his smile when he saw Jisung getting frustrated from the corner of his eyes. 

“Hyung,” Jisung nudged his knee again, and did that thing with his eyebrows which made him look like a puppy begging for a treat. “I’ll have the room all to myself this weekend.”

Minho knew exactly what Jisung was getting at, but that didn’t mean he was going to enable him. Yet. “Yes, I can do math, Jisung. Two minus one equals one.” Jisung stuck out his bottom lip at this, to which Minho added, “Ah, maybe I’ll swing by my parents after all this weekend. I bet Soonie, Doongie, and Dori can’t wait to cuddle with me again.”

Jisung clicked his tongue. “Don’t let them scratch your face and ruin your career,” he said in a sing-song voice as he stalked off to his room.

 

* * *

 

The thing is, Jisung and Minho had been casually sleeping around for a couple of months now, but the opportunities for it were scarce. So of course Minho was planning on visiting Jisung’s room when he told him he was gonna have it all to himself. 

And even now, despite them being on a small break, they still didn’t have the dorm to themselves. Minho stayed on the couch till the clock hit midnight, annoyed to see that Chan was still on his computer in the living room. If he’d sneak into Jisung’s room now, he would definitely notice.

But it seemed that the gay Gods were on his side, because a bit after midnight, Chan suddenly starting packing up his stuff. 

“You going somewhere?” Minho asked, trying not to sound too eager. 

“Yeah, me and Changbin are gonna record some stuff. I’m meeting him at the company building. This is the only time studio C is free, and you know the type of equipment they have in there.” Chan whistled and Minho nodded like he knew.

“Jisung’s not coming with you?” Minho asked carefully.

“He was supposed to, but he said he was gonna sleep early. We’ll manage without him. The kid could use some sleep.” 

Minho hummed, knowing neither of them were gonna get any sleep tonight. 

He waited for Chan to finally find both of his shoes, and then he waited another five minutes after he left just to be sure, before he made his way to Jisung’s room.

When he quietly opened the door he did not expect to find Jisung lying down like a starfish in the middle of his room on top of a pile of clothes wearing only a shirt and boxers. He cleared his throat. “Is this your definition of cleaning?”

Jisung seemed to startle at his voice. Perhaps he really hadn’t expected Minho to pay him a visit. “I’m supposed to figure out which of these spark joy for me, but then I realized that owning many things sparks joy so now I’m having an existential crisis,” Jisung said with a frown.

“You want hyung to help you?” Minho suggested.

Jisung’s eyes widened. “Would you?”

“No.”

Jisung fake gasped and threw a dirty sock at Minho’s face, which he skillfully dodged. When Jisung reached into an open shoebox to throw some new sneakers at him, Minho kneeled down next to the pile to grab his wrist and stop him. “Chan said you were all gonna have some studio time tonight, but you told him you were gonna sleep early.”

Jisung looked away.

“Did you lie to your hyung thinking I was gonna come visit you.” 

Jisung moved his hand to where Minho was holding him, unsuccessfully trying to peel his fingers off. “Maybe…” he admitted. Jisung looked up at him through his lashes, which made Minho’s breath catch in his throat. “But you’re here now, so,” Jisung emphasized his point by wiggling his eyebrows at him.

It had always been like this between them. One second they were shamelessly flirting with each other, only to be shy the next second, and then back to bashful comments again. One second they were hot and then cold again. A constant push and pull. 

“Guess I’ll be a good hyung and help you clean. That’s what you wanted right?”

“No–”

“Then tell me what you want. Use your words.” Minho said, voice stern.

From experience, Minho knew that pushing Jisung like this could go two ways. The first option was that Jisung became a shy blubbering mess, which usually happened when he was tired and just needed Minho to take care of him. This Jisung would blush at everything Minho said and do everything he told him to. The second scenario would–

Jisung interrupted his thoughts by pushing Minho off of him and straddling his thighs as he started play-punching him in the chest. “Lee Minho you’re trying to make me embarrass myself, huh? You’re the one who came into your dongsaeng’s room past midnight in the first place! You dirty old man, admit to your crimes!” 

Minho threw his hands up in defeat as he tried to speak through his giggles. “I admit, I admit! Please forgive me!”

Jisung laughed with him, and gave him a few more punches for good measure, but then his laughs turned into a mischievous grin. “So how’d you wanna do this, hm?”

“Well, even though fucking on a pile of dirty clothes is very symbolic for our relationship–”

“They’re not dirty, only some of them are.”

Minho rolled Jisung off him, and stood up to wipe the imaginary dirt off his sweatpants. Jisung rolled his eyes at him from his spot on the floor as he reached out to stroke a crumpled up shirt next to him. “I like it here just fine.”

“Get up, you swine,” Minho said as he squatted down and picked Jisung up in one go, and carried him to his bed, where he unceremoniously dropped him on the mattress. 

Jisung was looking up at him with wide eyes, his hair fanned out on the pillow. It was getting long again. “It’s really hot when you do that.”

“What? Toss you around?” Minho asked, as he climbed on the bed.

“Yeah. I like how strong you are. I wish I could relate.”

Minho straddled his waist and put his hands down next to Jisung’s head. “You should come with me to the gym sometime. I hear it makes quite a difference if you actually exercise.”

“Sounds awful. Besides, I read that _this_ ,” he gestured between them, “burns more calories than an hour of cardio.”

“Hm,” Minho blew his bangs out of his eyes, “only if you don’t finish after five minutes.”

“I will kill you.”

“Try me.” Minho leaned down to hush any potential replies by pressing his lips to Jisung’s.

It had only been three months since they first kissed, in their shared hotel room in Australia, but they’ve come a long way since then. Even though Jisung had been awkward the first few times, he was an incredibly quick learner. And the way he was kissing him now, sent shivers down Minho’s neck.

There was just something about how Jisung just took everything Minho threw at him, and made it his own. Just like he did with his heart.

Jisung pulled at the ends of Minho’s shirt and broke their kiss. “Off, please.” And as much as Minho wanted to tease him for being impatient, the room was already getting stuffy and he could use some cold air against his skin, so he quickly pulled it off

“God you’re so hot,” Jisung said as he ran his hands across Minho’s naked chest.

“You’re not so bad yourself either,” Minho said as he moved to kiss Jisung’s neck, pressing his nose into his hair. Jisung, ticklish as he was, giggled at the ministrations. Knowing that they wouldn’t have a public schedule over the next few days, Minho nipped at the sensitive skin, hoping to leave some marks. He wouldn’t necessarily call himself possessive, but Minho loved seeing Jisung walk around the dorm with traces of himself on his body.

“Hyung,” Jisung said as he reached to squeeze Minho’s thigh, “lemme suck you off.”

Minho sucked in a breath of air at this. This kid was getting bolder every time they did this. “Sure,” he tried not to sound too eager, “where do you want me?”

“On your back,” Jisung was already pushing him off of him, “and take off your pants too.”

Minho chuckled at his bossy tone, knowing that it was just his horniness and impatience talking. But nevertheless, he quickly did what he was told, shucking off his sweats and playfully shoving Jisung aside so he could lie down where he had previously been.

Jisung moved himself in between Minho’s knees, and played with the hem of his underwear, big eyes watching Minho’s cock jump at the touch. There was a hint of hesitation, but it would only be visible to a practiced eye. Jisung was good at faking his confidence.

But then Jisung pulled his underwear off and Minho shivered at the cold air hitting him. A bit clumsily, Jisung struggled with getting his underwear off his ankles. Minho chuckled at how unsexy it was, but it didn’t matter. He preferred it like this.

“Don’t laugh at someone who’s about to have his teeth on your dick.” Jisung situated himself between Minho’s legs again.

“Hmm, kinky.” Minho’s cock twitched impatiently, but Jisung seemed to have other plans, as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss at the inside of Minho’s thigh.

“Your legs are so pretty,” he said, as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against his leg, hands squeezing the firmness of his muscle. “So strong, you could probably crush my head with them like a watermelon. I’ve seen videos of that, you should try it.”

Minho laughed fondly. “Is this your idea of dirty talk?”

Jisung traced his finger from the base of Minho’s cock to the tip, the touch causing some of his precum to spillover and leak onto his tummy. “You don’t seem to mind.”

For once, Minho had nothing to say.

Seemingly having had enough of playing around, Jisung finally leaned down to take Minho into his mouth. And as much as Minho had been impressed by how much Jisung’s kissing technique had improved during their time together, that was nothing compared to this.

Jisung took all of him in one go, and worked him like he loved doing it. He just seemed to know everything Minho liked, peeking through his eyelashes from time to time to check on Minho’s reactions, and working onwards from there. Sure, Minho had messed around in the good old days, but he had never felt anything like Jisung’s mouth before. He was convinced that he could never be with anyone else ever again after this. Jisung had ruined him.

And just like that, Jisung pressed his tongue down flat against the most sensitive part of Minho, right under his cockhead, as he dug his fingernails into his thighs, causing Minho’s eyes to roll back into his head.

“Slow down–” Minho gasped, “don’t wanna come yet.”

Jisung pulled himself off Minho. “Ha! Who’s gonna come after five minutes now, huh?” He joked, as he licked some of the precum from his bottom lip, which was cutely plump. Minho groaned at the sight.

“Actually,” Jisung started, as he circled the tip of Minho’s dick with his finger, spreading the precum, “I was thinking…”

Minho frowned, trying to focus on what he was saying, which was hard with how Jisung was just casually playing around with his dick in his hand. “Yeah?”

“Since we’re home alone, do you maybe,” Jisung paused to chew on his lip a bit, “do you maybe wanna try _that_.”

Minho stared at him for half a minute expecting some type of explanation, but quickly realized he wasn’t gonna get any. “Baby, I’m no mind reader. Be more specific.”

Jisung leaned his head against Minho’s thigh, bangs falling into his eyes. “We talked about it before, remember. That we were gonna try it once we had the dorm to ourselves. Because,” he hesitated, “because you were scared I was gonna be too loud.”

Oh. _Oh._ Minho remembered now. “You want me to fuck you?” Jisung slowly nodded.

Like he said, they had discussed it before. Normally, Minho was the one who bottomed, because he had done it plenty of times before, and honestly, he loved it. Jisung wanted to try it too, but Minho had been quite hesitant. Firstly because he was inexperienced, and Minho didn’t want to overwhelm him. And second of all, like Jisung said, he was loud. They wouldn’t have been able to do a bathroom quickie like they usually did without the whole dorm finding out.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do it.” Minho hoped his voice didn’t sound as shaky as he was feeling. “Do you have lube and condoms?”

“I do,” Jisung looked at the mess in his room, “somewhere.” He jumped of the bed and pulled open some drawers, rummaging through them. Fortunately, he quickly found a bottle and a pack of condoms.

Minho sat upright and caught the bottle of lube as Jisung threw it at him. “Why is this half empty?”

“I’ve been practicing.” Jisung quickly said, as he pulled off his shirt.

Minho tried to hide his shock. “When?”

He sat down on the bed next to minho, leaning down on his elbows. “In the morning sometimes, after Jeongin leaves for school, before we go to practice.”

Minho took a shaky breath, trying not to ponder how many times they’d practiced together while Jisung was still slick from playing with himself. He pushed Jisung down so he was lying flat on the bed and hovered over him. “Do you think about me?”

“Of course.” Jisung said, and Minho gave him a sloppy quick kiss for that. “Only you, Minho.”

Usually Minho was quite strict about honorifics, about Jisung calling him hyung, but he couldn’t be bothered right now. Not with the way Jisung was lying under him with his cheeks red and his bangs sticking to his damp forehead. Not with how he was just perfect in every way. Not with how much he loved him.

“Okay, hyung will take care of everything now.” Minho carefully peeled off Jisung’s boxers. “And we can stop at any moment.”

“I know, I trust you.” Jisung wiggled his hips. “Hurry up before someone comes home.”

“Alright, alright.” Minho steadies Jisung’s hips and pulled his legs apart, while trying hard not to show that he was probably more nervous about this than Jisung. He felt like he had to keep up the front of reliable and confident hyung, especially in this situation.

His hands were shaking.

Minho gave Jisung’s cock a few quick strokes, humming fondly at how red his tip was from being stuck in his boxers all this time. Then he uncapped the lube and spread some on his fingers, warming it up. “When was the last time you did this to yourself?” he asked to distract Jisung, as he pressed a finger to his hole, coating him properly.

“This morning.” Jisung admitted, as he threw his arm over his face. “Why am I suddenly embarrassed?”

“This morning?” Minho repeated, as he pushed his finger in, finding that it was indeed easier than expected.

Jisung didn’t reply. He just released a shaky breath as he adjusted his hips to allow Minho to access him better. Jisung was so cute like this, his legs trembling at Minho’s movements, his abs flexing as he tried to steady his breathing. Minho ran a hand over them, appreciating the soft moan he triggered from Jisung.

“You don’t have to be quiet. Let it all out.” Minho said, as he slowly added another finger.

Jisung moved his arm away from his face and did exactly that. “A bit deeper,” he said to guide Minho. “Up, up–” Minho followed his instructions and when he hit Jisung’s prostate, he moaned so sweetly for him.

“Good?” he asked, and Jisung nodded fervently, eyes screwed shut. Minho carefully pulled out and coated his fingers with more lube, only to enter three fingers at once this time. “You’re doing so good for me baby.” He reached up to wrap his hand around Jisung’s cock once more, to make sure he would stay hard. “Can you take one more?”

“Yeah,” Jisung huffed, “I’ve taken bigger shits than this.”

Minho slapped his thigh. “I swear to God if you say something like that again, I’m gonna walk out.”

“Hmm, you say that, but I think you really wanna do me. Don’t you?” He started moving his hips, successfully fucking himself on Minho’s fingers.

“You’re a brat, you know that, right?” Jisung opened his mouth to refute, but Minho shut him up by adding a fourth finger.

And with that, Jisung started to fall apart under him. His breaths were coming in short and his hips were shaking recklessly, no longer the steady rhythm from before. And the sounds he was making. A high pitched whining from the back of his throat alternated with low moans coming from deep within his chest. Minho wished he could hear this everyday.

His own cock twitched and he realized he couldn’t take this any longer, or he was gonna embarrass himself by coming untouched. He pulled out his fingers and quickly found a condom. “You good to go?” he asked, and Jisung just nodded, his eyes unfocused.

After some fumbling with the condom, caused by a combination of slippery hands and nerves, Minho was finally ready. Kind of. “How do you wanna…”

“Like this.” Jisung said, reaching out his arms to pull Minho down on top of him, “I wanna see your face.”

Minho didn’t know what to say to that, so he looked away, hoping Jisung wouldn’t see just how much he was driving him crazy, as he lined himself up to enter him. Slowly he pushed himself inside, being mindful of any signs that he was moving too fast, but there were none, so he bottomed out completely.

“You okay?” he asked, finally looking at Jisung’s face again. He had his eyes closed, and was breathing through his mouth, but he nodded anyway. Minho waited for a few seconds, to let himself get used to the feeling of being inside of Jisung. He really wasn’t gonna last long.

When he finally dared to move, Jisung responded immediately, wrapping his legs around Minho, locking him in completely. “Shit that’s good, you’re good at this,” Jisung hissed.

Minho would reply, but he couldn’t. Being inside Jisung was heaven. It was perfect. He tried to keep a steady rhythm, but it was hard. Jisung was so warm and tight around him, and the way he had his arms around his back like he never wanted to let him go stirred something deep in the pit of his stomach.

He attempted to kiss Jisung, but the boy was too far gone to reciprocate, moaning into his mouth, pulling him in even closer.

Minho’s strokes sped up and he wondered why this felt better than anything he had ever done before. Why Jisung was so different from anyone he had ever been with.

But then Jisung was moaning his name and desperately moving his hips to meet Minho’s thrusts. Jisung looked him in the eyes like he was the only person in the world. And then Jisung was coming, body shaking underneath him, the feeling of it sending Minho over the edge as well.

Minho buried his face in Jisung’s neck as he carefully rode out his orgasm, trying not to overstimulate Jisung, as he took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of Jisung’s hair, which he loved so much. “Fuck,” he gasped, as he tried to focus on what his body was feeling instead of his heart.

They lay there for a few seconds, minutes, or maybe even an hour. Minho couldn’t tell.

“Hyung, you’re crushing me,” Jisung said at one point.

“Oh, sorry,” Minho’s voice was hoarse. He peeled himself off of him, grimacing at the stickiness between them and the weird feeling of his now softened cock slipping out of Jisung.

Jisung grabbed a shirt from the floor and cleaned them up as Minho tied up the condom. “What do I do with this?”

“Gimme, I got this.” Jisung took the condom from him and threw it at the other end of the room, where it hit the wall and dropped down next to the trash can. He shrugged. “I’ll get it tomorrow when I’m cleaning.”

“You’re disgusting,” Minho said, as he pulled him down into a hug.

“I wish we could do this more often,” Jisung whispered as he nuzzled his face into Minho’s chest, his hair tickling his naked skin.

“We could, we just have to be smart about it.” Minho softly rubbed circles into Jisung’s naked back.

“What if people find out?” Jisung asked in a soft voice.

Minho stared into the room, thinking about what Jisung said. Obviously, their members would probably find out soon. But he didn’t think they would mind that much. If the company found out, that would be a whole other story though.

“I wonder what they would do, if they found out. The management I mean,” Minho pondered out loud.

Jisung huffed. “Uhm, fire us? Sue us?”

Minho hummed at that in agreement. “I mean, they’d probably just get rid of me. That would solve the problem. They can’t get rid of you. They need you in this group.”

Jisung kicked him in the shin, hard. Minho wanted to laugh, but the sound died in his throat when he saw the look on Jisung’s face. “Take that back. Now.”

“What–”

Jisung kicked him again. “We are nothing without you. _I_ am nothing without you.”

Minho watched Jisung’s eyes go watery and immediately regretted what he said. Not because he didn’t mean it, but because the last thing he wanted right now was to see Jisung sad. “Sorry. I take it back.”

Jisung breathed in sharply through his nose. “I know this is your way of coping with shit, but I don’t like it. You always pretend you don’t care about things and shrug your shoulders so people don’t see that you have feelings too. And that’s okay, but you don’t have to do that around me. You can trust me, you can be vulnerable around me.” 

Minho swallowed and pulled Jisung into his chest, just so he didn’t have to look him in the eye anymore. He was right, in every way. And he knew this, but it was different hearing it out loud from someone else. Especially when it was from someone he cared about so much. How did this kid know him better than he knew himself? “I thought I was supposed to be the wise one here” Softly, he pressed a kiss the the crown of his head. “Thank you though,” he whispered.

Jisung shivered against him, so he pulled him even closer, and they stayed like that for a little while, as Minho gathered his thoughts.

“Hyung’s gonna say something vulnerable now, okay? So be quiet.” Jisung nodded against his chin.

Minho swallowed hard, and squeezed his eyes shut. “I think I’m in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CHANGBlNlE)
> 
> or send me a [CC](https://curiouscat.me/CHANGBlNlE)
> 
>  
> 
> please leave a comment, i need validation to survive


End file.
